Watashi no Jiyuu
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Semua orang pasti berharap adanya kesempatan kedua. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, apalagi memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda/"Aku ada posisi bagus, yang bisa kau isi."/Penyakitnya naik level menjadi komplikasi, mungkin./"Apa? Aku memintamu untuk tidur."/SH, AU, Twoshot! DLDR!/ RnR Please?


Watashi no Jiyuu

 **By: (c) Hikari No Aoi**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimotto**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / hurt

Warn: Standard Applied

 **Main pair: Sasuke x Hinata**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME!**

.

.

.

Happy reading and hope you like it!

 **Chapter one: Statusku**

.

.

.

Hinata ingat perkataan kakaknya—almarhum Neji, mengenai seekor burung berjenis _lovebird_ yang terkekang. Burung itu menjadi _stress_ karena ditinggal mati oleh pasangannya. Sang pemilikpun tak bisa berbuat banyak karena jika dilepaskan, burung betina itu tak akan mampu hidup diluar karena kondisinya yang lemah akibat tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Belum lagi, ia juga tak akan bisa menang melawan ancaman dari alam liar. Oleh karena itu yang bisa pemiliknya lakukan hanyalah merawat burung betina tersebut semampunya.

 _Lovebird_ adalah burung yang setia, mereka telah ditakdirkan bersama sejak lahir kedunia... jadi jikalau salah satu diantara mereka tiada, untuk apa? Begitu tebak si pemilik. Namun ia juga bukan Tuhan yang bisa menghakimi suatu kehidupan. Ia hanya harus melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Suatu ketika, hari dimana terangkatnya rasa sakit burung betina itu tiba. Ia terbang sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengepakkan sayapnya yang lemah dengan indahnya hingga ke puncak sangkar. Burung betina itu sempat menari sebentar dengan hinggap di dahan juga ranting, dan memutar beberapa kali sebelum bulu-bulu halus itu terkulai begitu saja di lantai sangkar tak lama kemudian. Kedua manik sendunya masih berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya terpejam untuk waktu yang sangat lama, dan ia tak lagi bergerak.

Ketika sang pemilik mengetahuinya, ia telah terlambat. Takdir telah membuatnya kehilangan sepasang teman terbaiknya untuk selama-lamanya.

Selesai sudah. Usahanya cukup sampai disini.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Kepulan asap tipis keluar ketika ia mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dari mulutnya. Cokelat hangat yang memiliki kondisi serupa juga masih setia menemani lamunannya sore hari ini. Hangat dan enak. Sebenarnya, salah Hinata juga karena datang ke kafe sahabatnya sendirian disaat jam sibuk hingga ia jadi melamun. Namun itu karena Hinata sudah tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa selain mengurung diri dikamar berhari-hari. Setidaknya minum cokelat diluar lebih baik. Pikirnya.

Ino datang. Menyapa. Ia tampak manis dengan seragam mirip barista yang berwarna cokelat karamel. "Satu puding cokelat spesial untuk pelanggan yang melamun sendirian!"

Hinata langsung memasang wajah keberatan. "Ayolah, Ino _-chan..._ "

Ino menyeringai. "Ini gratis, ya." Wanita yang berganti marga menjadi Taro itu lalu melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau yang salah karena datang jam segini."

Hinata mengangguk. Balas tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Suara bel terdengar saling bersahutan. Dan itu cukup menjelaskan banyak hal untuk mereka berdua bahwa saat ini memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

"Oke, akan ku urus kau setelah semua kekacauan ini selesai." Ujar Ino akhirnya. "Kau berhutang selusin novel drama padaku, mengerti—iya aku dataang!"

Hinata hanya mengulum senyum. Sambil membisikkan kata semangat pada Ino yang memasang wajah-aku-akan-berjuang-karena-masih-lima-jam-lagi!-sambil memutar kesal bola matanya dan berlalu, gadis bermahkota indigo itu terkikik sebentar hingga ia kembali memandang luar jendela.

Musim dingin ini, kapan berakhirnya?

.

.

.

Ah kalau diingat-ingat, waktu itu belum lama meninggalkannya. Rasanya baru akhir musim gugur kemarin ia resmi bebas dan kini musim sudah memasuki pertengahan musim beku saja.

Memang kalau sudah lepas itu, semuanya menjadi mudah ya. Hinata tidak perlu lagi menyiapkan perlengkapan ini itu, tidak perlu juga harus bangun pagi untuk mengurus ini dan itu, bahkan... bertahan selama bertahun-tahun sampai mencintai sedalam itu.

Padahal yang Hinata perjuangkan, tak menghargai sama sekali pengorbanan mati-matian yang ia lakukan karena laki-laki tersebut tak mencintai Hinata sedetikpun. Bahkan melirik sekali saja, tidak pernah.

Hinata ingin tertawa. Ternyata memang sebodoh itu masa lalunya. Pantas saja kini hanya ada dirinya. Sendirian tanpa seorangpun yang benar-benar tulus berada disamping untuk melindunginya.

Yang kuat yang menang. Memang benar ya hukum rimba ternyata?

Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mendangak dan menatap langit kelabu yang masih menurunkan butir salju ke segala penjuru. Semuanya memang sudah berakhir.

Tapi...

Ia merasa seperti terlahir menjadi pribadi baru yang siap menghadapi apapun! Walau harus Hinata akui bahwa kisah cintanya tak seindah cerita burung _lovebird_ yang ada dalam memorinya, tapi setidaknya ia tak lagi terkurung dalam sangkar yang terbuat dari duri mawar. Hinata sangat bersyukur bisa bernapas sampai saat ini.

Ia memang telah kehilangan cintanya—Naruto yang teryata tak mencintainya. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah bebas sekarang. Pikirannya sudah terbuka dan tak lagi dibutakan dengan perasaan bodoh bernama cinta. Haha, sekarang semua itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu Hinata.

Penyesalan tersbesar yang Hinata sesalkan adalah, mengapa sejak awal ia tak bisa sadar bahwa laki-laki bermanik safir itu hanya pura-pura. Dua tahun sudah mereka menikah, dan hanya selama itu saja Hinata mampu bertahan menghadapi sikap sang suami yang berubah 180 derajat pasca pernikahan mereka dilangsugkan. Satu tahun mengenal pemuda pirang tersebut ternyata bukan jaminan, semua hanya sebuah kebohongan manis tatkala pernikahan mereka hanya dijadikan sebagai batu loncatan menuju posisi yang lebih besar.

Miris ya kan?

Tapi tenang, cobaan yang membuat Hinata lebih kuat tidak hanya sampai disana. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk bercerai, Hinata sudah menerima konsekuensi bahwa keluarga Hyuuga juga tak akan pernah menerimanya kembali. Jadi jangan tanyakan lagi alasan mengapa namanya hanya Hinata dan ia tak memiliki nama marga dibelakangnya. Jelas mereka kecewa hingga tak menerima lagi Hinata masuk dalam marga Hyuuga. Yah, sekali lagi Hinata juga merasa bersyukur karena bisa keluar dari penjara bernama rumah. Ia tidak punya lagi beban untuk menjaga nama baik keluargalah, peneruslah, dan segala tetek-bengeknya.

Sendiri itu lebih nyaman pikir Hinata. Karena ia bisa melakukan ini dan itu dengan bebas, meski terkadang rasa kesepian tersebut datang bagai singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

Wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menyesap cokelat hangatnya saat seseorang yang terasa femiliar berdiri didepannya dan menyapa dengan hangat. Rasanya ada yang mulai tidak benar. Ia tidak ingat memilikin janji untuk menemui siapapun di kafe ini.

"Senang bisa melihatmu disini. Boleh kutemani sebentar?"

Hinata kemudian menaruh cangkirnya. Lalu untuk membuat suasana mereka terasa nyaman, ia menyisihkan puding yang tadi Ino berikan kesamping setelah mereka selesai berjabat tangan. "Silahkan, Sasuke-san. Kebetulan aku juga sendirian."

Sasuke menaruh mantel tebalnya pada kursi kosong disebelahnya. Setelah itu, ia memberikan perhatian penuh pada wanita jelita yang wajahnya tampak pucat. Bohong jika Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita yang mengenakan mantel putih gading itu menyungginngkan seulas senyum. Seolah berhasil menebak apa yang pemuda dihadapannya itu pikirkan. "Fisik, atau batinku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Namun obsidian miliknya menatap dengan penuh keseriusan. "Dua-duanya."

Hinata menghela napas. Ia melirik kearah lain. "Sepertinya aku merasa lebih baik."

"Lebih baik?"

Dua bola mata mereka bertemu. Saling memandang. Oke ini memang sedikit ambigu karena Hinata mengenal Sasuke sebagai teman baik Neji didunia bisnis. Tidak lebih.

Jadi saat mereka mengobrol seperti ini tanpa Neji dan topik bahasannya adalah soal—ehem, kehidupan setelah perceraiannya jujur... Hinata sedikit risih.

"Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku, Sasuke-san. Aku bisa menjawab bahwa sekarang aku sudah bisa bernapas kembali."

"Aku ada posisi bagus, yang bisa kau isi."

Manik _amtehyst_ Hinata berkedip. Tampak mempertimbangkan.

"Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan uang tunjangan itu selamanya kan? Aku bisa membantumu." Sambung Sasuke. "Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir kakakmu."

Hinata merapikan anak rambut yang terjatuh disisi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kikuk. "Uhm, bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan?"

"Aku tahu." Sela si bungsu Uchiha. "Selain karena kakakmu, aku juga memiliki alasan tersendiri yang menguntungkanku. Jadi jangan terlalu merasa tidak enak."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali menyibukkan diri setelah istirahat sekalian lama Nona Hinata." Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kartu namanya pada Hinata. Saat kulit mereka tak sengaja saling bersentuhan, pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu bisa merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh wanita didepannya ini tidak normal. Namun, Sasuke memilih untuk diam.

"Hubungi saja aku kapanpun kau berubah pikiran."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ketika ia ingin bertanya lagi, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut sudah berdiri dengan mantel yang tersampir rapi ditangan kirinya.

"Kau tidak mau segelas colekat hangat?"

"Akan kuanggap itu sebagai ajakan yang tertunda." Balas Sasuke cepat. "Satu jam lagi akan ada pertemuan. Aku harus pamit sekarang. Hubungi aku, dan akan kutentukan kapan kita bisa minum cokelat hangat lagi nona Hinata."

"Ah... ba-baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Hinata berdiri, dan membungkuk. "Terimakasih banyak."

Sebentar. Ia barusan dipanggil nona? Eh, kenapa?

.

.

.

 _Watashi no Jiyuu_

.

.

.

Malamnya, tidak ada hal yang berarti. Hinata pulang sekitar pukul tujuh, mampir ke toko ramen kesukaannya, membeli beberapa _beer_ beralkohol rendah dan makanan ringan, menonton TV sambil makan beberapa _snack_ yang ia beli sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlelap pukul dua belas.

Pagi harinya, Hinata terbangun pukul delapan dan ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tenggorokannya. Hal itu semakin terasa parah karena sampai siang ia tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur sama sekali.

Ia demam. Dan parahnya ia malah belanja barang-barang yang tidak berguna semalam. Hebat. Apa yang ada didalam pikirannya?

Pukul empat sore, Hinata akhirnya beranjak dari kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan melahap sepotong roti setelah perutnya tak terisi sepanjang hari. Ia kembali mengenakan mantel tebal kesukaannya, syal, dan sepatu boots semata kaki saat keluar rumah untuk membeli beberapa obat.

Apotek terdekat yang Hinata tahu ada di kota sebelah. Tidak jauh memang. Hanya perlu berjalan sepuluh menit menuju stasiun kereta, dan perjalanannya memakan waktu sepuluh menit juga. Apotek itu berada disekitar stasiun.

Setelah kesana, Hinata juga ingat ia harus mengisi persediaan kulkasnya dengan makanan yang sehat. Namun ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, wanita berambut sepunggung itu hanya bisa menghela napas karena ia sudah terlambat untuk memasak makan malam. Dan setengah jam kemudian Hinata mendapati dirinya telah terkulai lemas di kamar mandi rumah. Ia hanya membeli miso instan untuk makan, sialnya ternyata perutnya menolak.

Penyakitnya naik level menjadi komplikasi, mungkin.

Menyebalkan.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar mandi, wanita bermata gading itu menatap langit-langit. Ia berkeringat dan napasnya terengah. Ide buruk memang keluar saat cuaca sedang beku-bekunya tadi dan kemarin, namun Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Ia lapar, _stress_ , dan butuh obat. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus keluar. Tapi ia kurang beruntung, makanannya malah keluar lagi dan sakitnya tambah parah. Duh.

Hinata tahu ia harus menjaga asupan makanan jika tidak ingin menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Juga, Hinata harus menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membereskan rumah yang sangat berantakan ini. Bukankah ia sudah cukup tidur seharian?

Ia mulai beranjak. Wanita yang masih mengenakan _sweater_ hangat tersebut berpegangan pada pinggiran dinding untuk tumpuan.

Saat Hinata mencoba berdiri dan tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan, Hinata yakin bisa membereskan semua kekacauan ini dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Namun saat ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur diatas keramik dingin kamar mandi dengan cukup keras, Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

Satu minggu. Hinata ingat sekali. Ia mulai bergadang, dan minum satu botol penuh _sake_ dari Suna. Entah mengapa ia bosan. Bosan dengan hidup sehat dan menjalani rutinitas seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu puas hidup diluar zona nyamannya.

Hidup dengan jadwal terbalik membuat hari-hari Hinata menjadi semakin membosankan karena hanya berdiam diri di kamar dan tak melakukan apapun selain bermain HP. Jadi, tiga hari yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar minum segelas cokelat hangat dan mencari udara segar. Sialnya, cuaca ternyata sedang tidak bersahabat.

Dua hari kemudian tubuhnya bereaksi. Ia jatuh sakit. Dan hal itu berarti tambah lagi hal merepotkan yang terjadi karena ulahnya sendiri.

Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi dunia sekarang? Apalagi dengan status janda yang ia sandang. Ia seorang wanita 'bekas' dengan kehidupan yang awut-awutan.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Iris lavendernya bergerak mengamati keadaan sekitar yang terasa asing. Ruangannya serba putih, dengan jendela besar yang menampakkan gelapnya malam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengetahui dimana ia berada. Selang infus yang tertancap di punggung tangannya sudah cukup sebagai petunjuk bahwa ia sedang dirawat sekarang.

Pertanyaannya, siapa yang membawanya kemari?

Butuh sekitar lima belas menit untuknya mengumpulkan nyawa dan berdiri dengan benar sebelum keluar kamar. Asumsi Hinata, ia masih berkunang-kunang karena;

 _a. Ia sedang sakit._ Atau _b. Ia kebanyakan tidur._

Dua-duanya mungkin juga bisa jadi.

Hinata mendengus. Sambil menyeret selang infus yang terpasang di tiang penyangganya, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang terasa sepi. Memangnya sekarang pukul berapa sampai tidak ada perawat yang berjaga?

Baru saja ia akan berbelok, seseorang mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

Hinata berjengit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

 _Amethyst_ Hinata terbelalak. Ia yakin saat ini ekspresinya mirip anak kucing yang dikaget-kageti.

"S-Sasuke?" dan jujur, nama pemuda itu berada dalam daftar terakhir Hinata untuk orang yang berpotensi menolongnya.

Bungsu Uchiha membawa infus dan menarik Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun setelahnya. Tentu hal itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dibenak Hinata, namun ia tidak berani membuka suara.

"Aku menawarimu pekerjaan, bukan masuk rumah sakit."

Hinata menatap takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga, Usia Sasuke masih lebih muda darinya. Jadi wajar kalau ia marah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan tuksedo warna merah bata yang keren. Sepertinya ia baru saja menghadiri acara resmi sebelum datang kesini.

Sebentar, apa Sasuke sendiri yang membawanya kemari?!

"Kau akan dirawat selama dua hari. Jadi bersabarlah disini dan jangan pergi kemanapun saat dini hari."

"Aku ingat, aku berada dikamar mandi. S-siapa yang membawaku kemari?"

Sasuke merapikan bantal Hinata agar lebih nyaman sebelum dipakai sang pasien untuk rebahan. Setelah selesai, ia baru menjawab. "Bukan aku."

Kening Hinata berkerut dalam, tapi ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun kemudian. Manik bulannya sempat melirik ke beberapa tempat saat mencoba mengingat, namun karena tak menemukan petunjuk, akhirnya ia tetap menurut dan kembali beritirahat.

"Temanmu mengunjungimu kemarin, dan kurasa pagi ini juga."

"Teman? Siapa?"

Sasuke menunjuk vas yang berisi bunga segar diatas meja sebelah Hinata dengan dagunya. "Kurasa marganya dulu Yamanaka."

Perasaan Hinata yang tadinya campur-aduk, tiba-tiba bagai diguyur air es hingga _Amethyst_ nya memanas. "Ino."

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah Hinata, dan menatap sang adik sepupu Neji Hyuuga dengan lekat. "Besok pasti akan ramai karena temanmu itu, sekarang istirahatlah."

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Dua hari."

"Separah itu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya dengan malas. "Makanya istirahat."

"Tunggu, itu benar?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu baru akan meminta selimut tambahan saat tangan pucat Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apa? Aku memintamu untuk tidur."

"Apa..."

"?"

"Apa Naruto menjengukku?"

.

.

.

 _Watashi no Jiyuu_

TBC

.

.

.

Special for: Tri Lifiamawardani

Entahlah, Hika sedang mencoba membuat twoshot dan mengumpulkan mood supaya fict yang lain juga kelar :3 mohon kritik dan sarannya ya minna ^^'

 _Salam hangat, Hikari no Aoi._


End file.
